Her View of Him
by Q3APo
Summary: Sakura loves him. everything about him. he always visit her and give her flower. but suddenly he just forget about her.why? she will find the answer. Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. AU


My name is Haruno Sakura. But soon I think it's gonna be Uchiha Sakura. I'm gonna marry Sasuke after all. Right know I'm living in Uchiha district with his clan. Because we have been engage since little I was raised to be his bride. I learn every skill I need as his wife and his clan. Because I can't use fire jutsu like him, I was teached to be a healer. And because I don't want to embarrass him, I studied so hard. Now I've become the best healer in this country. I live in the different house from him. It's not good if man and woman stayed together if they haven't married. But he is a good man. He always comes to me every day just to talk to me. He even bring flower with him. I'm very happy. And sometimes he smiles at me. I love him. I'm never regret falling in love with him. He is my everything.

Uchiha Sasuke. My husband in the future. He leads Uchiha clan since 14 years old. His brother resigns when Sasuke's ready to lead. He always said that Sasuke has the potency to be a better leader than him. I'm 100% agree with it. Every one disagrees at first. But they approve it in the end. After 7 years Sasuke prove that he is better after all. He makes the economy stable. He is strong. He even catches Earth Being with him. Speaking of earth being, I think that being is locked away in the deep of Uchiha forest. All I know that that being is a boy. Well his outer appearance. He is more than 500 years old after all. I think his name is Naruto. Yes, Naruto. Sasuke always mention him. It's normal. He is Sasuke greatest catch after all. Earth being will make our land prosperity. Just make he stay with us is enough. But he is very hard to catch. He likes to move. But when he stays, the land will become very fertile. And true like the legend. For 5 years, our land is the most fertile land in this country. Crops and vegetables grow so fast. Rain always falls down in the right time. We never got draught but we never got flood either. Everyone happy for it. Sometimes I confuse. How come that being brings so much happiness to us. I should thank him.

Today Sasuke see me again. He brings a lot of flower again. Striped Carnation. He said it's for me. Only for me. Oh I'm very happy. I don't know what kind of face I made when I'm seeing him. I hope he will see me again tomorrow.

Strange. It's been a week and Sasuke hasn't see me. It's so strange.

He always see me. Even when he is busy. Is he sick? Oh, I think I should see him.

"Excuse me?" I said to the guard in front of Sasuke house.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Is Sasuke stayed at home?"

"No, Miss. Master Sasuke already goes to work."

"Is he? Well thanks."

"You're welcome."

With that I walk away. People greet me when I walk. They always smile at me. I think it's not only because I'm Sasuke fiancé. But because I help them when they're sick. They are my family. Strange. I think I'm already a part of this village.

After 15 minutes walk I arrive at Sasuke's office. It's the tallest building in this land. He said it makes him easy see the whole land. Strange. He's not in the office too. Where is he?

"Ino!" I call his secretary.

"Yes, Miss Sakura."

"Have you seen Sasuke? I can't find him."

"Ah, I think Master is in the forest. He always goes there when he's not busy."

Forest? Maybe he's checking the earth being. Earth being? I think I should see him. He likes our god after all.

Ah. My feet are hurt. I don't know how long I have walk. This forest is never ending. They said that that being house is in the middle of the forest. Where is it? Everywhere I look is tree, tree, tree, little house, tree, tree and tree. Wait is that a house I see? It's true. What should I do? Straight up Haruno Sakura. You are Sasuke's fiancé. You can't be intimidated.

So with all my strength I knock the door. And oh my dear. When the door opened I think I see the most beautiful being in this world. Hair as bright as the sun. The bluest eyes I've ever seen. Beautiful face and I think he has a nice body too. The yukata fits him very well. Even when the colour is orange.

"Who are you looking for Miss?" he asks me with a smile. Ah the smile makes him more beautiful.

"Ah, I'm looking for my fiancé. His worker said that he might be here."

"You fiancé?"

"Ah, his name is Uchiha Sasuke."

He looks startled but then his smile getting bigger.

"He never said he has a pretty girl like you as his fiancé. Very cruel of him. But maybe he doesn't want to share you, does he? Uchihas are very possessive."

I blush. He said I'm pretty? I can't believe it. He look embarrassed when speak the next words. "I'm sorry but Sasuke is not here."

"Eh?" Sasuke is not here either?

"He just goes back a while ago. I think you path difference."

Oh, just my _lucky day_.

I sighed. But his next words make me startled and blush harder.

"Even when he is not here, would you still accompany me? It's getting lonely here. And I'm very happy if a pretty girl like you accompanies me. So, would you?"

I want to refuse him. But his face is very honest. He's very expecting me to stay with him. Unconsciously I nod my head. He looks like he can fly to the moon with my answer. He is very happy. So I stay with him. I think we have talk for more than 3 hours. He knows a lot of things. So after he makes me promised to see again tomorrow he let me go home. We part in front of his house. He said sorry cause he can't walk me to home. But I think it's okay. He has more important issues than walk me home. On my way home I think I just have the most happiness talks in my life. But not as happy as with Sasuke.

It's been 3 month since the first time I met Naruto. He always call me Sakura-chan. He thinks –chan is a good suffix for my name. Beloved he said. I don't know that the word chan can make blush. The more I talk to him the more I like him. He likes the sun that shines everything. I don't know since when I see him in every free time I had. I think I will disturb his works but he smile for me and say it's okay. He got nothing to do and pretty girl like me never disturb him. I blush harder than before.

Sasuke comes to see me again today. He brought me the same flower. Striped Carnation. We talk a little. About his work, my work and other thing.

"I meet Naruto yesterday."

He seems confused for my topic.

"Naruto?" he said.

"Yes, the earth being. I always see him every day. I think I will find you in his house. Your worker said you always be there when you're not in home or work."

His next words surprised me.

"I rarely see him. I always work."

How could he said that. How could he lied to me. He never saw me in the eye when he lied to me. His habits since our childhood.

"Oh. So your worker lies to me?"

"No. I think it just a random answer."

"Yeah, random answer." After that we didn't talk. We part away when he said he has to work. He kisses me on the cheek and walk away. I don't know why. But my heart clench when I feel he kiss me.

I talk to Naruto the next day about my conversation with Sasuke. He looks at me in the eye and smile. A different smile than before. He just said, "Maybe he doesn't want you to know that he sees me every day?"

That answer startled me. Why Sasuke didn't want me to know he meets Naruto every day? Every day? But I almost come here every day. How could I've never met him. I talk with Naruto for hours. It's impossible we never crossed path.

"Why?" I ask him.

"Ask him. You're his fiancé right?" he smiles but there's something in his eyes that I don't like.

I stand up and walk away. He didn't walk me to the door that day.

For weeks I keep thinking or Naruto's answer. Sasuke didn't want me to know he meets Naruto every day. Why? Is there some secret in that meeting? After I ask Sasuke, he looks at me in the eye and said I shouldn't think something unimportant very much. Unimportant? But my fiancé is meeting someone every day and that person is not me. Is he cheating on me? Cheating? How could I think of that? They are both man. But Naruto is beautiful. Very beautiful. Could it be that Sasuke fall in love with him? I need to check. No. I have to check it. So, the next day I wait at the tree beside Naruto's house. He can't see me but I can see his house very clearly. Few minutes later Sasuke comes to Naruto's house. Naruto is sitting beside the window but when he see Sasuke he smile. A very big and gentle smile. A different smile than he give to me. Sasuke seems very surprised but he gives that smile back. Naruto runs to Sasuke. Hug him. Kiss him. How dare he! Sasuke is my fiancé. But what surprised me more is that Sasuke return the hug. Return the kiss. Even he uses his tongue. He pushes Naruto down and make love to him. Yes. Not sex but make love. I knew it. His eyes never give that much happiness and love when he sees me. I can't stand it anymore. I run away. I never realize a pair of blue eyes watching my back.

I cried so hard that night. How could this happen to me? It's not like this before. Sasuke always look at me with love. He always sees me every day. Since when it's going haywire like this. Since Naruto comes. Yes since he is come to our live. He should disappear. If he's gone the Sasuke will return to me. Yeah, I have to throw him. Make him gone!

The next day I come to his house. I know Sasuke is hiding somewhere in the house. He's not in home or office. I don't even need to knock the door. Naruto already open it for me. He waits until I stand in his family room and talk.

"Did you like what you see yesterday?"

I tensed up. He knows I'm watching and he still did it.

"How dare you! Sasuke's is mine! My fiancé! We gonna married next years. How could you take him from me!"

"I didn't take him. He comes to me. He belongs to me and you can't do anything to separate us. As long as I'm bound to this land he will seek me."

"Not anymore." I show him my ofuda. "The land didn't need your assistance anymore. You never bring prosperity to us. It's our strength that makes us rich. You can go away from here and never come back. We don't need you. Everything that bound you this land has been removed. This house is the last thing that bound you."

He seems startled by my speech. I'm so happy. Sasuke will return to me. I heard Sasuke get out from Naruto's bedroom. He tried to stop me. But I know. He is not in clear mind. Naruto already corrupt him. I will help him. So without hesitation I release Naruto's bound. He will be separated from Sasuke. He will be gone. I will be happy. He will be sad because he can't get Sasuke and Sasuke will thank me later because I help him released from this being. I broke the last thing that bound Naruto to this land. Hoping he will cry.

But this is something I didn't expect. Naruto is laughing so hard.

"I'M FREE!" he screams and I feel the wind embrace him.

Suddenly Sasuke come out. He quickly running away to catch him. "Please Naruto, stay! Don't you love me? You will never leaves right? You said you love me, right? I love you Naruto. Please, don't go!"

Right know Naruto is floating. He looks at Sasuke and smile. "I never love you Sasuke. Just because I let you hold me it doesn't mean that I love you. My love is for freedom and you took it from me." And then he turns to me. "Thanks Sakura-chan. You're really beloved. A spoiled brat that knows nothing. Your land will be devastated in no time. That's my present for you." And he is gone. With his laugh echoed in the forest. With Sasuke crying on the floor and I'm shocked to the bone. What I've done?

End of Sakura POV


End file.
